


The Little Mermaid's True Love

by LindyGale



Series: The Anthology of ChibaHaya [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Little Mermaid Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyGale/pseuds/LindyGale
Summary: The youngest daughter of the ruler of the sea named Rinka has been dreaming to become a ballerina. But she has to have human legs instead of her mermaid tailfin to achieve her dream. For that to happen, what will she have to risk and what will she gain? The answer is...... Her first kiss and true love.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke & Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Nakamura Rio/Sugaya Sousuke
Series: The Anthology of ChibaHaya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163933
Kudos: 3





	1. Epigraph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the condition on Wattpad that if we reach 50 followers, I will publish the complete story of ' The Little Mermaid's True love'. We still have 9 more to go, so if you're also a Wattpad user, you know what to do. That's the reason why it's been taking a while to update the next chapters of this story.
> 
> For you to have a grasp of what this story is going to be like, here's a preview.
> 
> Enjoy!

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

❉ ╧╧╧╧ ✿ ╧╧╧╧ ❉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've decided to follow me, my Wattpad username is @LindyGale, or here's the link whatever's convenient: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LindyGale
> 
> Thanks :)


	2. "𝚘𝚗𝚎"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter to thank those who followed me on Wattpad in lieu of our '50 followers goal'. Thank you very much! There are still 9 more left for me to post the next chapter or the rest of the story. We're getting closer now. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**THERE WAS ONCE AN ALMIGHTY RULER** of the sea named King Triton, whose palace was located in Atlantis City, where all the mermaids and mermen lived. He has twelve daughters from his different wives, the youngest of them celebrating her fourteenth birthday on this very day.

Her name was Rinka with red-orange wavy hair and emerald eyes. Unlike her older sisters, she has not met her mother, who died after giving birth to her. That would be the reason why the king has been giving her special attention as she couldn't experience the mother's love and affection that the other daughters have.

At the age of fourteen, it was a must for the mermaids to look for a partner that they would spend the rest of their life with. While her sisters have found someone by then or shortly after turning fourteen, Rinka has not taken even a tiny interest in her line of suitors. No matter what they did, she would only give them a cold shoulder or dismiss them as if they were air. This granted her a reputation as the 'Ice Princess'.

At this point, King Triton was becoming weary in concern for his youngest. Even his words of persuasion and matchmaking schemes were to no avail. He simply wanted her to find happiness, to have someone she desired to be with, and to have someone to protect her.

But it seemed like that that would not be happening anytime soon.

At the princess' birthday party, the king particularly invited mermen around the city that he deemed to be suitable for her. Although when the party had started, it turned out that two of his daughters were nowhere to be found.

So to speak, the birthday celebrant was swimming beyond the waters of the city. Together with her was one of her older sisters, Rio, who was the least worried about Rinka's indifference towards romance. Instead, she would ride along with her young sister's endeavors to the surface, actually enjoying them as she would discover things she had not known about from having remained underwater.

"We are so getting in trouble for this," Rio pointed out.

With her pink tailfin flapping about, Rinka reached her arms up as she said, "We can say that we got lost track of time hanging around."

The blonde mermaid rolled her aqua blue eyes. "As if Father will believe that flimsy excuse."

"Do you have a better idea then?" Rinka argued right before their heads splashed out on the surface.

Rio grinned, her strands of hair sticking to her face. "I do, actually."

Both of them swam forward until they reached a wooden deck where they could see from afar a group of women practicing dance steps. Holding onto a pole, Rinka stared in awe just as Rio continued, "Let's tell him that your fin got tangled in a bunch of seaweeds and that you got saved by a merman, who got you enchanted. That will definitely make Father forgive –"

But she stopped short when she had seen that her sister was not listening to her anymore, completely engrossed at the dancing ballerinas. She sighed in disdain. "You know that it will be impossible to convince Father to turn you into a human," she said.

"I have to try somehow," Rinka said without a slight discouragement as she wore her signature blank façade.

"Good luck with that." Then Rio went back into the water with Rinka tagging along.

As they swam their way back to Atlantis City, Rinka pondered over her intention to persuade their father. She knew that with his power he could give her legs, the ones that the humans on land have. The only problem would be his willingness to do so since he despised them so much for their treachery and greed for money, power, and wealth.

When they had tried to sneak back into the palace, they were caught by the king in the throne room with his sculpted Herculean-built, rich gold fins, and long ebony ponytail flowing behind him. He had been waiting for their arrival, his silent fury seeping through the tight grip on his golden trident.

"Care to explain why two of my daughters, one of them celebrating her birthday today, were not in the party earlier?" he asked from his throne seat.

Her hands behind her back, Rio said, "Well, Rinka got caught in the seaweed –"

Rinka moved forward with one hand on her chest. "Father, I want to have human legs as my birthday gift."

Grinding his jaw, King Triton rose from his seat, his eyes blue as the sky oozing out a dark aura. "What did you say?" he bellowed.

"I said –"

Rio immediately covered Rinka's mouth to stop her from speaking further. Then she glanced at their father, who was not the slightest bit calming down.

"How many times do I have to tell you that being human is not that easy? There are many dangers lurking on the surface, Rinka! That is why I cannot abide by your request," he scolded.

But the young mermaid was not backing down. In a calm, straight-laced tone, she said, "Isn't it also dangerous here in the waters? Besides, being on the surface is not that horrible. We actually went there earlier and –"

"You went to the surface?!"

While the king was a step away from blowing up, Rio thought sardonically, _'Is it a trend now to be cut off in this conversation?'_

His head spun in the blonde's direction as he began to say, "And you, you are supposed to look out for your sister and end her fantasies. You should have stopped her!"

"Don't call my dream a fantasy," Rinka chimed in. Her face softened after. "It's my lifelong dream, Father. My dream is to become a ballerina."

"Nonsense!" he roared as he swung his trident.

Turning around, he continued, "I don't want to hear more about being human again, Rinka. Now you two go back to your quarters." Then he left his two daughters there, leaving behind a bitter taste in Rinka's tongue.

"I told you so," Rio sang in a hushed tone to which Rinka responded with a sharp glance.

* * *

In the middle of the night, when all were deep in their sleep, a certain orange-haired mermaid skulked her way out of the palace. Still restless from the fiery argument she had with her father, she waded through a path where no one else passed through.

Coral reefs, seaweeds, and then numerous ashen rocky formations, massive ones looming over her silhouette, until she halted before a dark opening. She was about to enter through it when –

"What is this place?"

She swirled over her shoulder only to see Rio gazing in awe at the crevice of the cave. "How did you get here?" she asked.

With one hand on her hip, Rio said, "I followed you here. Duh." Then she looked back at the cave. "So this is where you sneak off to at night."

"Go back home before Father finds out that we're missing," Rinka ordered.

The blonde cocked one brow. "He will get mad whether I come back or not if you're still gone in the palace. It's either you let me accompany you or both of us go," she pointed matter-of-factly.

Rinka simply stared at her with a deadpan face. No sooner than that, she went inside and Rio trailed behind with a beam.

As soon as they crossed the entrance, Rio was startled when the sea shrooms below them had glowed up, illuminating their way. This made her all the more curious about this hideaway that Rinka has been keeping from everyone. Including her.

At the end of the passage, the revealing sight rendered her astonished. Within a circular space, trinkets and objects that seemed out of this world surrounded them. Above was a hole where the moonlight was penetrating in and also shining through the glass bottles hanging from ropes, which produced beams of light on the ground.

"Where the hell did you get this stuff?" queried Rio, who was ogling at the line of silverware.

"I came across them whenever I swim around," Rinka answered.

While Rio was exploring the collections, her mouth formed into a pout. "Why didn't you show me this place?" she blurted.

"Well –" Rinka picked up a framed photo of a boy with his parents, the colors fading and the edges ruined "– I didn't think that you would like it here."

"Who wouldn't like this thing?" Rio took a long wooden rod, which the humans referred to as a _paddle_ used for rowing a boat. Then she held it upright as she puffed her chest. "I'm King Triton, the ruler of the sea. Humans are bad... VERY BAD," she mimicked in a comical way.

The two girls broke into fits of giggles until they heard a clap of thunder along with flashes of lightning. The bottles hovering over them started swaying wildly, the waters being disturbed by a rapid force coming from the surface.

They exchanged a glance before hurrying outside. Traversing upon the water was a huge vessel. It looked like it was struggling from the raging storm, rocking from side-to-side.

"Didn't we see something similar to that before?" Rio uttered. "Only it was sunken on the floor. This one is floating."

Without a word, Rinka sped up towards the ship. Her older sister caught up with her, protesting that it could be dangerous to come closer as she flapped her forest green fin.

Both of them froze when the ship had flipped over, its structure ripping into pieces along with items crashing into the water. They did not move an inch, aware that they could get injured if they happened to touch a sharp object or slam against a heavy one.

From the corner of her eye, a familiar figure plunged in, gradually descending to nowhere. Rinka swam towards it, evading the obstacles as she did. Upon having a good look, she found that it was a human boy, who has had his eyes closed with his raven hair obscuring parts of his face.

 _'He seemed to be unconscious and in need of help,'_ she thought before heaving his weight into her arms.

"What are you doing?"

Rinka brushed off Rio's question and instead carried the boy up to the surface. Rio gave aid by grabbing his feet, while he was being brought to the shore. Luckily enough, it was not that far as they coursed through the violent waters slashing through their skin.

Having arrived there, Rinka gently laid his head on the sand and lingered right over his figure. Then she swept away the strands of his hair before brushing her fingers against the side of his handsome face.

As she did so, the waters lulled into a standstill and the wind turned into whispers in her ear, blowing on her damp waves that were sticking to her skin.

"Not bad," Rio murmured with a snicker.

"Why isn't he waking up? Is he dead?" Rinka asked with worry etched in her tone.

Rio examined him. "He's still breathing. I'm sure he just needs force to wake him up." She, then, slapped the boy's cheek with an impact more than what was necessary.

"Don't hurt him!" Rinka scolded.

The blonde was about to defend herself when they heard a gasp followed by coughing. They turned towards the boy regaining consciousness.

Raising her eyebrow, Rio said, "See? It worked."

Rinka redirected her emerald eyes and, then, was met with maroon red orbs slowly spreading open. The glare of his eyes has made Rio twitch in fright. On one hand, Rinka was sucked in by its intensity as her heart raced.

"We have to go," Rio urged her younger sister, tugging her arm away.

Knowing too well the risk of being discovered, Rinka gave in and went after her sister back to the sea.

When the boy had been fully awake, the first thing he did was to look for his savior. Scouring the beach, a disappointed sigh escaped his lips.

 _'She's gone,'_ he thought just as he heard someone yelled his name.

"Prince Ryuunosuke!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated. If you've decided to follow me, my Wattpad username is @LindyGale, or here's the link whatever's convenient: https://www.wattpad.com/user/LindyGale
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
